Yuki and Kohaku
by Inugurl-13
Summary: Umm, the name really says it all, I guess. Yuki(dat's me) meets up wKohaku, and I swear INU will come up!
1. Default Chapter

Hi. I was bored and I decided to write a story. I don't know how it'll work, but I'll try anyway. Um, let's see, told why, share concerns.......oh yeah! INUYASHA ROX!!! Ok, I'm done. Enjoy!!!

The sun shone on the big grass field, the rays slowly drying the dew on the grass. Yuki-agi Menari Tokijiro slept on a shaded patch of grass, under a weeping willow tree, a saddle rested under her head and her horse tethered to a sturdy branch. She was muscled and lanky; her blonde hair flowing around her face and a dark blue bandana was tied around her forehead. She had a sleeveless white top with baggy black pants. A hooded blue vest was over her white top. She had two earrings on her left ear and three on her right. She had a tattoo on the front of her wrist that had the number 13 on it. She had another one in the middle of her upper chest that was a picture of a dragon around a knife. She was curled in a ball, and her arms were around her head. A backpack was on her left side, and it wiggled. All of the sudden, a creature popped out. It was small, and it had puppy-like blue eyes. It was scaled, and it had long thin blue wings that were about 7 inches long from one wing-tip to the other. Its mouth had razor sharp fangs poking out. It crawled out of the backpack and shambled toward Yuki, its tail shaking over and over as it walked. It bumped it's head on Yuki's shoulder, poking her with its sharp ridges. Yuki jumped awake, her hand going to her belt where her knife was. Her eyes darted around warily, then looked down and relaxed.

"Maxie! Don't scare me like that!" she said, putting her hands above her head and she stretched. Scratching her head, she yawned. Going over to her horse, she scratched its ears. Putting the saddle back on him, she tightened the straps. Maxie walked over to Yuki, croaking and looking up. Yuki looked down, smiled, and bent over, hand resting on the ground near Maxie. He climbed up her arm onto her shoulder, head resting on her shoulder blade. Digging into her saddle bag, she grabbed a piece of bread. Chewing on it, she walked into the light. Shading her eyes, she looked around. The field seemed endless, its green color going on forever. There was a brown path winded into the distance, towards the north.

"Hmmm. Probably should go over there." Yuki mused to herself, scratching Maxie's eye ridges. Walking back to her horse, she climbed on. She nudged him forward; she went to the dirt trail. She looked around, already bored. Just then, she heard a shout from ahead of her. Crinkling her forehead, she spurred her horse into a run. She went up a big hill, and gasped. There was a decimated village right below the rise. Burned houses were all around, the foundations crumbling. Bodies were everywhere. All sizes and shapes. Yuki jumped off her horse and walked it down into the square.

"Where'd I hear that yell from?" Yuki said, looking around warily. She heard another shout just ahead of her. She dropped the reins, grabbed her knife, and crouched. Walking towards the building, she unsheathed her knife silently. She hid behind and wall and warily looked above it. A boy was in the middle of about 10 men, their swords pointed at him. Yuki sighed in exasperation, and then walked out. The boy looked about as old as she was, maybe a little older. He had brown hair that was in a untidy ponytail and matching brown eyes. He had no shirt, and torn blue pants. He had blood running from a cut on his flat stomach. His eyes were full of hatred as he stared at the men. No one even noticed her as she walked up to them. With a flick of her hand, she threw her knife at the closest man, hitting him in the neck. Blood poured from the wound as the man fell, never to rise again. She ran to the man and pulled the knife from his neck. The remaining men looked at their fallen comrade, and then they looked at Yuki. She smiled and bowed.

"I'm here 'til Saturday!!" She said, rising up from the bow. She saw the boy look at her curiously.

"Do you even know who we are, girl?" One man said, taking one menacing step towards her.

"Ummm….. No, not really. Should I?" Yuki said, her hand tightening on her knife.

"Well, we are of the Kame."

"Huh? What's Kame? Some sorta group that sits around a campfire and sings 'kumbaya'?" she said, smirking as she threw her knife at the man. It also hit him in the neck. The other eight men looked at her with hatred, not noticing the boy. He grabbed the closest mans sword and ran him through. At the same time, Yuki grabbed the man that she just killed, rolled him over and grabbed his sword. When she looked up, she saw a man coming towards her. Bringing up the sword, she parried the blow. She saw the boy fighting with two men. Quickly kicking the man in the shin, she decapitated him and ran to help the boy. She caught one man by surprise and ran him through. The other man looked at his fallen companion and the boy ran him through. The remaining four men ran for their lives. Yuki threw the sword to the ground and wiped her hands.

"Hi. My name's Yuki." She said, smiling.

"Oh, uhh….My name's Kohaku." He said. Yuki put two fingers to her lips and whistled. Nui, her horse, and Maxie ran towards her.

"Woah!" Kohaku said, looking at her huge horse. She climbed on and looked down.

"Wanna come with me? I'm not going in anywhere particular." She said, offering her hand. He looked troubled, but nodded.

"If you don't mind." He said, grabbing her hand. She pulled him up behind her, Maxie growling.

"Hey! Get in that backpack!" She scowled. Maxie went in dejectedly.

"Sorry. Well, shall we go?" Kohaku nodded. Yuki nodded also, and the four started foreword.

How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Inu and Kag and everyone are coming up, just had to start somewhere. Reveiws, please!!!


	2. chapter two

Second chappie. No idea what to do. Oh well, I guess I'll just go as my brain tells me!

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha(if I did, Kikyou would be dying again and Kagome and Inuyasha would be...well, ya know)

"Ya sure you want to do this?" Kohaku asked Yuki warily, looking at the village. Yuki nodded firmly. It was two months after the two had met, and they were inseparable.

"We have to have food, now don't we?" she said, handing the Nui's reins over to Kohaku.

"Ya, but do we have to steal the food?" he asked.

"Do you have spare money?"

"Well, no..."

"Then why are you worrying! I'll go get the food if you don't wanna." Yuki took a deep breath, then disappeared into the crowd. Kohaku started fidgeting restlessly. Nui nickered, annoyed at the boy's movement. Then Kohaku heard a scream and climbed up onto the horse. He saw Yuki make a mad dash towards them, food in her hands, when a huge boomerang blocked her way. She swerved to the side and kept going, but then was lifted by the scruff of her clothes by a hanyou, who looked strangely familiar to Kohaku. He had long white hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a red haori.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Yuki yelled, seeing the villagers run towards her. She kicked him in the shin with her foot, but that didn't faze him.

"Thank you for catching that thief for us. She's been stealing our food for weeks now." One villager said, bowing to the hanyou, who grunted. Yuki made a last attempt to escape by whistling shrilly. Kohaku, who knew what was gonna happen, looked up and saw Maxie fly down, growling. As he got closer, he grew in size until he was about 5 times as big as he used to be. The villagers ran around in fright, and the hanyou dropped Yuki, who ran to Maxie and climbed on.

"Hurry up, Kohaku! Run for it!" Yuki yelled, starting to fly off. He spurred the horse into a run, following the dragon. Little did he know he was being watched by a woman who was stunned.

Sango PV

"Sango, you ok?" Kagome asked her friend after the girl escaped.

"Ko...haku?" Sango said tearfully, watching the boy disappear.

"Was that your brother?" Miroku asked, worry on his face.

"But I thought he was under control by Naraku." Inuyasha commented, hands folded in his haori.

"He was." Sango answered.

"We've gotta follow him!" she yelled, calling for Kilala, who turned into her full-demon self. Sango jumped on and Miroku quickly got on behind her, groping her on his way. Suprisingly, she didn't stop him. He stopped in his own surprise. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and the group flew off.

Meanwhile...

"Here." Yuki threw a piece of bread at Kohaku, who caught it and bit into it hungrily. Yuki sat down next to him, then froze. Looking at his back, she rubbed it.

"Just as I thought. You have a Jewel Shard in you!" she said, pointing at his back.

'_Kill her. She knows too much.'_ A voice said in his head. Kohaku started, then shook his head.

'NO! You can't control me anymore, Naraku.'

_'You think that? You belong to me. Now, do as I say! Destroy her, and bring that dragon to me!'_

'N..O! I'll never...do that to her! She...understands me!' Yuki looked at Kohaku. He was as pale as a ghost and his fists were clenched and shaking.

"Kohaku?" she asked tentitavely, then felt an aura envelope him. She knew that aura.

"Fight him, Kohaku! You can do it!" she yelled. Kohaku looked at her with emotionless eyes and reached for her, hands shaking violently. Yuki gasped. 'I don't wanna hurt him! But he's trying to kill me!' she thought. She grabbed his wrists and held him back.

"Come on, Kohaku. Fight him. He can't control you when you want to meet her! Think of Sango! I promised I'd help you find her, then we'll destroy Naraku! You can be free of him, you just gotta fight him!" she whispered, looking into his eyes. She saw a flicker of hope, then it faded and Kohaku's face scrunched up in concentration.

"No, Kohaku. If you listen to her, then you'll die!" Naraku said, appearing next to them.

"NARAKU!!!" someone yelled behind them. Kohaku pushed Yuki back and stood up, reaching for the sword they had found for him.

"Kohaku!" another person said. Yuki rolled out of the way, looking over at the newcomers. Kohaku also looked over and saw his sister.

"San...go." The real Kohaku said brokenly, tears entering his eyes. Sango ran towards him, then hugged him, never letting go. Yuki smiled, then felt someone grab her shoulder and felt pain envelop her. Naraku smiled evilly.

"So, you're the girl who released him from my grasp? Well, you messed around in things you weren't supposed to, girl." He whispered, then disappeared, taking Yuki with him. The glazed look left Kohaku's eyes and he looked around.

"Yuki? YUKI!!!" he yelled, breaking free of his sister's grasp, looking around frantically. Nui neighed, rearing up, knowing his master was gone. Maxie growled, and started to fly off, but then he looked down at the heart-broken Kohaku, and decided to help him find his beloved master. Kohaku, meanwhile, sunk to the ground. Sango rested next to him.

"We'll find her, Kohaku. I swear we will!" she said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

At Naraku's castle(uh, I think it's a castle)...

Yuki opened her eyes, then gasped in pain and closed them again.

"So, the girl's awake?" someone sneered above her.

"Go to jigoku, Naraku." She said, hate tinged in her voice.

"Oh, I think you're going to go there before I, dear Yuki."

"You wish. I'll drag you down with me." She opened her eyes, ignoring the pain and sat up. She was in a room, and Naraku was next to her, their faces close. Yuki narrowed her eyes and tried to punch him, but he grabbed her fist.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to me, my daughter." He said, then he laughed evilly.

Dun, dun, dun. Yuki, the daughter of Naraku? Ha, ha, I'm so mean!!! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
